In a next generation radio access scheme for which research and development are currently being conducted, it is required to perform communication more efficiently compared with conventional schemes. In the downlink, speed-up and increase of capacity for communication are especially required. Thus, radio access schemes of a multicarrier scheme such as orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) are highly expected. On the other hand, the uplink is different from the downlink in that speed-up and large capacity are not so strongly required for the uplink as the downlink and that transmission power of a mobile station is considerably limited compared with that of the base station and the like. Thus, the multicarrier scheme in which there is a fear that peak to average power ratio (PAPR) becomes large is not a proper scheme for the uplink. Rather, from the viewpoint of suppressing PAPR and increasing coverage of a cell, it is desirable to adopt a single carrier scheme for the uplink.
By the way, there are data channels, control channels and pilot channels and the like as channels to be transmitted on the uplink, and the channels include various types of channels having different functions. For example, as to the pilot channels, in addition to a pilot channel for channel compensation for assigned radio resources, there is a pilot channel for channel compensation for unassigned radio resources. In addition, the control channel may include information such as transmission confirmation information (ACK/NACK) of a previously received downlink data channel and the like in addition to information (for example, information indicating a modulation scheme and a channel coding rate and the like) used for demodulating an uplink data channel. For example, the patent document 1 describes types and properties of the uplink channels.    [Non-patent document 1] 3GPP, TR25.814, “Physical Layer Aspects for Evolved UTRA”